Perception
by Modate
Summary: She wondered how he perceived her.  What did he think about her?  Did he even think of her at all? - Takes place directly after the film.  The rating has changed due to the use of coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**Perception** – Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Christopher Nolan. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement in intended.

She couldn't help but look. She knew they were supposed to be strangers – random individuals who just happened to sit together for a time. Even with this knowledge, she watched him. She watched his long slender arms effortlessly pick up his suitcase. His hands, strong hands that had the power to create or destroy, wrapped around the handle of his luggage pulling it alongside his trim frame. Just as she thought she had mustered the courage to look away, she found her weakness – his eyes. Ariadne was amazed by the power those eyes had over her. She had known him for only a short time, but something stirred deep within her. An emotion she couldn't explain or understand. Perhaps like his hands, those eyes had the power to create or destroy.

She wondered how he perceived her. What did he think about her? Did he even think of her at all? Her heart pounded in her chest as her thoughts dwelled on the brief kiss they shared. Did his mind settle on this moment over and over again as hers did? Unlikely, she thought to herself. He was handsome, intelligent and quite dashing and she was short, bookish and awkward. Ariadne sighed out loud as she continued her perusal of him.

With the slightest turn of his head, his eyes met hers for a brief, but breath stealing moment. Her face flushed, knowing she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. A short smile and a nod of the head was all she received before he averted his eyes from hers. He was always the picture of professionalism.

Ariadne internally scolded herself for her lapse in judgement. One mistake like that could cost them everything, she thought as she clumsily yanked her suitcase from the luggage carousel. She stopped for a moment to take in her surroundings. Now that they had landed the realization that she had nowhere to go hit her. She had been so nervous before the flight she hadn't thought to plan for after the inception. What would she do after this? Would there be more work or would she have to settle for a mundane existence in Paris? The idea of classrooms and textbooks caused her to cringe. Reality just wasn't enough for her anymore.

She squinted her eyes as she walked through the large glass doors that lead her both outside and to a row of yellow taxis. A cab seemed logical, but the destination still eluded her. As her eyes adjusted to the blazing sun high overhead, she felt the presence of someone behind her.

Before she could turn her head, a gentle hand touched her shoulder. "You know we aren't supposed to know each other," Arthur whispered into her ear. She fought to contain a shutter as his warm breath just kissed the back of her neck. As she turned to face him, she felt his grip on her strengthen slightly. "Keep looking forward, just in case." Ariadne could almost picture the smirk that was most assuredly on his face.

"Sorry" she stuttered, "I just blanked for a minute. Won't happen again."

"No harm done... this time. Take a cab to Renaissance. I'll meet you in the lobby bar in twenty minutes."

Just as Ariadne was going to ask where the hotel was, she felt his presence disappear. Spinning around like a top, her eyes finally found Arthur just as he was stepping into a taxi of his own. A goofy, school-girl grin spread across her face as she watched his taxi drive off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perception** – Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Christopher Nolan. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement in intended.

Ariadne was anything but surprised as her taxi pulled into the front entrance of the Renaissance. Leave it to Arthur to pick one of the most luxurious hotels in the city. In the past she would have been concerned of the cost of such a place. But that was a different time – pre-Cobb. His entrance into her life will forever change her. Of this she was certain. At the very least she would never have to stay at a Super 8 ever again.

The sum of money she was rewarded for her part in the sorted plot was handsome indeed. Ariadne's family may not have been wealthy, but they had always lived in comfort. She never had to worry about a roof over her head or a hot meal for dinner. Many of her friends at school thought she came from money. Normal people could not afford an education in Paris. Although her parents helped financially where they could, most of Ariadne's school expenses were covered with a scholarship she received straight out of high school. The one positive thing her intelligence got her – pre-Cobb, of course.

She booked a room for three nights. Three seemed like a good number. One or two nights suggested an inability to commit in her mind. Dragging her luggage towards the elevator, she spotted a well-groomed man in uniform, seemingly waiting for her arrival. This was a fancy place indeed if they had a person whose sole job was to press buttons in an elevator. Not that she needed proof that the hotel was lavish. Looking at the bill would be confirmation enough of that fact.

"Which floor miss?" he asked with as much enthusiasm as a person in his position should have.

"Tenth please." Seeing her struggle with her heaviness of her bag, he immediately took the suitcase from her. Watching his gloved hand move her luggage with effortlessness, reminded her of Arthur's hands. She could feel the butterflies stirring in her stomach, in anticipation of their meeting.

Ariadne mumbled a quiet thank you to the elevator-man, embarrassed by her inability to navigate such a simple task as luggage-dragging. _I can build whole worlds with my mind_, she thought,_ but I can't manage to get myself into an elevator._

"First time in LA?"

"Yes actually. I've always wanted to come here, but never had the chance 'til now."

"Great city it is. A tad on the busy side, but there is no shortage of things to do here. Business or pleasure?"

"Well... business I guess," she replied, "but I am meeting someone in the lobby bar in a few minutes."

"The lobby bar," he said, stepping slightly to the side as the doors to the elevator opened, "is just to the east of the front desk. It's quite easy to miss on your way in."

"Thanks for the tip," she smiled reaching for her bag, "and the help."

"Anytime miss. Enjoy your stay at the Renaissance."

Ariadne took a moment to steal a glance at her watch. She had exactly twelve minutes before she had to meet Arthur at the bar. Twelve minutes. The thought of it made her heart skip a beat. She tried to tell herself there was nothing to be nervous about. He probably just wanted to make her feel a bit more comfortable; perhaps give her some suggestions about what to do with herself now that the job was done. There certainly wasn't a chance that it was anything other than business. Besides, she wasn't even entirely certain how she felt about Arthur – if she felt anything at all. Of course he was attractive, in a dapper, no-nonsense kind of way, but looks aren't everything. He was intelligent, brilliant even, kind, but too serious. She wondered if he ever just let loose and enjoyed life a little bit more.

She was in awe of the spectacle that was before her as she stepped into what would be her home for the next three days. It seemed that they worked very hard to make it worth every penny it cost to stay there. Checking her watch one last time, she plunked her bags in the middle of the room and headed for the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perception** – Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Christopher Nolan. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement in intended.

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews! You guys are the flame to my creative inspiration. Just as a forewarning, I will be heading out of town for a school workshop/retreat on Sunday. I'll be gone for a week and will have no access to phones, computers or internet. I will do my best to update as often as possible before that day, but after that it will be at least a week before you hear from me again. Thank you again for reading and please keep reviewing and telling me what you think.

Ariadne ran down the hallway of the Renaissance hotel, hair still dripping from her shower. If anyone had asked her just then, she would have firmly stated that she was not running thank you very much, but instead walking briskly. Running would have indicated a level of enthusiasm she was not quite willing to admit to herself. In all honestly, it was part enthusiasm and part tardiness. She was late, only by a few minutes, but if she knew Arthur at all he would be counting those minutes. Arthur liked order, clean lines and people who were timely. Right now, Ariadne didn't fall into any of those categories.

She drummed her fingers on her jeans as she watched the numbers in the elevator painfully descend. Why is it that time always moves more slowly when you don't want it to? If this were a dream, the few minutes in the elevator could be hours. As much as she missed the shared dreams, longed for them even, she was glad to be in the real world at this moment.

Ariadne breathed a sigh of relief as the doors finally opened up to the lobby of the hotel. That relief was quickly replaced by panic. In her haste to arrive, she had completely forgotten why she was there in the first place. She was meeting Arthur, in a hotel bar of all places. She told herself it was for business reasons alone, but her heart secretly hoped for something more. But just as she had hope, she also had fear. She saw firsthand how love can crumble into nothing more than delusion and pain.

She found him instantly. There he sat, reading a newspaper, with the sun shining on his face. The suit he wore was chocolate brown, his tie ever so slightly loosened. His expression was calm and serene. He looked perfect.

Before she could reach him, his eyes looked up from the paper to meet hers. A warm smile spread across his face, causing her heart to flutter.

"Hey," he said as he stood up to pull a chair out for her. She sat next to him, suddenly very aware of her plain appearance, next to his debonair presence. He chuckled as his gaze settled on her hair. "You showered."

"Yeah," she replied with slight embarrassment. "I know it doesn't make any sense. It's not like I was really in those dreams, my body I mean. I don't know. I just needed to feel clean."

"It makes perfect sense. Cobb told me what happened with Mal. That had to be hard to watch."

"In some ways it was," she replied, fidgeting with her scarf. "Being witness to such an intense catharsis... well it was more intimate than I had planned for. But part of me was glad to be there... to see it."

Ariadne saw nothing but compassion and caring on Arthur's face as he asked her why she was glad.

"Because I know now that he's really free of her. He's let her go. As painful and heartbreaking as it was for him, he will be the better for it in the end. He needed to forgive himself. He needed to move on. If I hadn't have seen it with my own eyes, I might not have believed it."

Arthur let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "I am so relieved to hear you say that. I must admit that I was concerned that he wasn't truly past it all. That part of him was stilling holding onto her."

Ariadne twirled the fabric of her scarf around her index finger, wrapping and unwrapping. She wondered about lines and truth. At what point was the scarf unwrapped? Half way down her finger, or would she only be free of it when not a shred of the cotton fabric touched her? Wrap, unwrap, wrap. Her thoughts were interrupted by the warm touch of Arthur's hand on hers.

"Hey," he said with concern as he gently pulled her hand away from the distraction. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly," she sighed, "I have no idea."

"That's a good answer," he chuckled. "Besides I wouldn't have believed you if you had said yes." In that instant Ariadne became lost in a new distraction. Arthur's eyes seemed to dance as he laughed. She decided right then and there that she liked it when he was happy. Her face reddened when she realised that she had held the gaze for a moment too long.

"So, do you even own a pair of jeans?" she asked, desperately trying to change the subject. She longed to talk, a desperate need for her own emotional ablution, but she wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"As a matter of fact I do," he smirked, pretending to brush out the non-existent wrinkles in his near-flawless suit. "Is there something wrong with wanting to look... tidy?"

"Tidy? I wouldn't described you as tidy... perfect maybe, but not tidy. Besides you make my jeans and t-shirt get-up look like something I pulled out of a dumpster."

"You smell much too lovely to accurately fit your dumpster description."

She blushed. He chuckled. It was strangely romantic, in an adolescent kind of way. They each settled into a comfortable silence, staring out at the sunlit landscape. In the past Ariadne might have admired the architecture of the buildings, but not now. Now they seemed dull.

"Did you say I was perfect?" Arthur asked, turning his eyes to meet hers.

"No," she sputtered, desperately hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt. "I said you looked perfect. That's not the same thing."

"True enough," he resigned, "I will however take it as a compliment, if that's okay with you."

"If you insist," she sighed, dramatically tossing her scarf over the shoulder. "Do you think Cobb will ever be able to do it again? A job I mean."

"In time, a few months perhaps. He needs to remember how to be a father first. He won't be able to stay away long though. None of us can."

"I miss it already," she admitted. "Every second in a dream is like a new discovery, a moment of pure inspiration and creation."

"I was wondering if I was ever going to see that side of you again," he smiled, "professionally speaking of course."

"No you didn't," she laughed, "you knew I was hooked from day one."

"True, but it's still nice to hear you say it. Your mind is mesmerizing. I've never seen anyone pick it up as quickly as you did. Your designs are innovative, shocking and logical all at once."

Ariadne frowned at the mention of her intelligence. She wished she could have taken Arthur's words as a compliment, but years of bad experience overrode her desires.

Arthur immediately picked up on the change in her demeanour. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked as he carefully covered her hand with his.

"No," she sighed. "I'm just a little touchy when the subject of my intellect comes up."

"You should be proud of your accomplishments. They are truly astonishing."

"I am..."

"But?"

"Sometimes I think that being average would be easier. People find intelligence intimidating."

"You mean men find you intimidating."

"Well... yes." Her fingers returned to her scarf. She always twirled when she was nervous or embarrassed. "I don't get a lot of second dates."

A pregnant pause filled the air. Ariadne continued to twirl, desperately wishing the world would open up and swallow her whole. She wasn't usually so honest with people, men least of all, but when she was around Arthur the truth just seemed to tumble out – whether she wanted it to or not.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked. She stopped her twirling for a moment to read his expression. His eyes were warm and open. She sensed no pity from him. She looked back down at her hand only to find her scarf knotted around her finger.

"You mean besides unknotting my scarf?" she giggled as she attempted to free herself from her self-created prison.

"Yes," he chuckled, "besides that."

"Not a whole lot," she admitted. "I hear this joint gets HBO."

"What would you say to dinner with me?" If she hadn't been looking right at him when he asked she would have missed it. A brief moment of vulnerability, from the ever confident Arthur. This gave her heart hope – hope that he wasn't all business after all.

"I could do that," she replied with a new found confidence. "But there is one condition."

"Name it," he said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I pick the place..."

"Sounds reasonable," he started, but soon stopped when he realised she wasn't finished with her request list.

"... _and_ I get to see those jeans of yours."


	4. Chapter 4

**Perception** – Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Christopher Nolan. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement in intended.

**A/N:** Once again I have to say thank you to all my reviewers... you are all much too kind. I hope to get one more chapter written before I leave on Sunday. Thank you again and enjoy the chapter.

She's smart, he thought to himself as he watched his reflection straightened his already straight tie. Smart, witty and beautiful. No, not beautiful... stunning. Yes, Ariadne was breathtakingly stunning. She was also his co-worker. A co-worker in what was proving to be a very dangerous profession.

"What are you doing Arthur?" he muttered aloud to himself. "What have you gotten yourself into?" Arthur knew the consequences of the line he was about the cross. He saw firsthand what the results could be. A man he called his friend, torn to a million pieces by the loss of a love he can never replace. He watched Cobb become a shadow of what he once was. Arthur knew there was something wrong, something not quite right with him. He could read it in Dom's eyes; something in limbo had broken him. He knew now that it wasn't something, but someone. Cobb had become lost and helpless. No one could save Mal from her decent into madness, but he just couldn't accept that. Cobb loved her more than life itself, but in the end that love wasn't enough to save her.

There were times, just for a moment, when Arthur wondered if Mal's death did save her. Perhaps it saved her from a life of doubt, forever plagued by the gnawing notion that nothing was real. Was that really a life that anyone deserved?

He sighed, pushing his hands deep into his pockets. He was never one to indulge in personal fantasies. Life as a point man left no room for such pleasures. Things had to be clear, concise, and orderly or people died. There was no room for emotion. Feelings only got in the way of the mission. This philosophy had served him well professionally, but not personally. Arthur was lonely. Deep down he feared he would never find the balance he longed for. To love his job and a woman equally. To give all to both and sacrifice nothing for either. Realising love involved a level of emotionally commitment that scared him, he settled for loving his job. He loved it and was damn good at it. Things were clear, concise and orderly. Then Ariadne walked into his life.

She was a breath of fresh air in the staleness that had become his life. At first he could ignore the gentle stirring he felt in his heart. Arthur had become very adept at burying his emotions deep down inside. Clear, concise and orderly. Then he saw her mind, he felt her dreams and everything came undone. You would never have known by looking at him. He always remained professional and detached. Some would describe him as cold, but that's only because they didn't truly know him. Few did. He was content with that notion, being unknown. Now life had spun around and around and he now found himself wanting to be known. Not by everyone. Only by her.

What had started as a stirring was now an insistent hum he could no longer ignore. Like a song that you can't stop from playing over and over again in your mind. Every time she walked into the room, the hum got louder. For one brief moment he became lost in the sensation and he let his heart do the guiding. In that moment he kissed her. He regretted it immediately. Not because he didn't like it. On the contrary it had rocked his world. That one, brief touch on the lips had changed everything. Now she was all he could think about. His heart had been thawed and there was no going back.

"I'm so screwed," he muttered once again, flopping down the bed in a huff. Just as he was pondering whether to cancel their dinner date with some lame headache excuse the phone in his room rang.

He eyes snapped open, quickly finding the shrilling object that disturbed his thoughts. No one knew he was here, except her.

"Hello?" he answered with a hint of scepticism and hesitation seeping through.

"How's my favourite point man?" The voice was as familiar as his own. Cobb had found him.

"Don't you mean, your only point man?" he replied back, his voice thick with sarcasm. "How did you find me?"

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"I guess not," he sighed. Cobb was the best at what he did. If it were possible to perform extraction as a one-man show, Cobb would be that man. He was an architect, point man and master planner all rolled into one. "How is the family?"

"Simply perfect. I had forgotten how much I loved being a father. It's good to be back. Like finding your favourite old pair of jeans... not that you own anything that could be considered old."

Arthur smiled as he heard his friend laugh. It had been much too long since Cobb felt anything but remorse and guilt. Ariadne was right, Cobb was truly free.

"I'm glad for you Dom. After everything that's happened, I'm happy that you've found some semblance of peace."

"Yeah, it's good to be content. Might never be truly happy again, but I can settle for content."

"Content is good," Arthur agreed. Perhaps he could settle for content too.

"So how are things? I called earlier, but you were out. Shopping for new suits?"

"I'm perfectly happy with my wardrobe as it is," he sighed. "But if you must know I was with Ariadne. We met up at the hotel bar."

"That would have been my next guess. You've really taken a liking to our little architect haven't you?"

Arthur didn't know how to answer that. Deflect or truth? In the end he opted for truth. "I have."

"That serious huh?"

"I had hoped not," he sighed yet again. "Emotions are messy, especially in our line of work, but I can't seem to stop this Dom. I'm..."

"Scared?"

"Can you blame me? After watching what happened with you and Mal... how do you avoid that?" The pause that followed lasted a little too long for Arthur's liking. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. Maybe it was too soon.

"You avoid it by not doing what I did. I pushed too hard Arthur. I pushed me, I pushed her, I pushed the boundaries and in the end... well she fell."

"I'm sorry," Arthur replied with genuine remorse, "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no... don't be sorry. I'm glad you asked. I've never talked about it before. No one really knows what happened. Well no one did before Ariadne. Arthur, what happened between Mal and I could have been avoided. It isn't inevitable. You just need to be careful."

"But how do you know when you've crossed the line? How do you know when you've pushed too far?"

"I can't answer that for you. All I can tell you is the deeper you push the harder it is to get out. Then you find yourself sinking and not caring. If I could do it all over again I would, but you and I both know that can never happen."

"What would you change?" Arthur had to know. If there was any hope at all, he had to try.

"Leave your dreams at work. Live your lives in the real-world. Under no circumstances should the two of you enter into dream state for recreational purposes. Training... fine. Jobs... fine. Pleasure... well that's where things get fucked up."

"Is it really that easy?"

"Do you want it bad enough?"

In the end that was the question. Did he want it bad enough?


	5. Chapter 5

**Perception** – Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Christopher Nolan. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement in intended.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to review! You guys are amazing. This is the last chapter I'm going to post before I leave for my workshop tomorrow. I proofread this chapter rather quickly so I could get it posted tonight – please don't mind any errors you find.

I won't be back until late next Friday. Feel free to send me messages to bug me to write – I might need some motivation after being away from it for so long!

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Arthur's voice was full of skepticism. Being out of the loop made him uncomfortable. He was a point man, his job _was_ the loop. He created it and filled everyone else in. Waiting to be filled in – this he didn't enjoy at all.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Ariadne chuckled as she winked at him. Somewhere between the hotel lobby and the front entrance she had discovered her inner flirt. Perhaps the fact that Arthur had actually shown up had given her the confidence she needed, or maybe it was the jeans. She fought the urge to sigh out loud as she stared at him yet again. He looked good. Not that he ever looked bad, quite the contrary really. Arthur always dressed impeccably, but to see him let down his guard, even if it was just a little, was thrilling.

Although she felt confident and exhilarated now, she had spent the few hours prior to their date pacing back and forth; like a caged cougar she had seen once in a zoo, long ago. She had come so very close to calling the whole thing off. All she could picture was Mal's fall into insanity, like a bad movie that wouldn't stop playing. She feared it could happen to her; that it could happen to them. In the end she decided that a few well placed ground rules may prevent such a tragedy from ever happening again. Her heart told her this could work, but her mind was still undecided.

She turned her eyes to Arthur once again, letting his presence wash over her. His dress shirt was crispy pressed. He wore no tie, leaving a single button on his shirt undone. His dark perfectly fitted jeans were most certainly designer. His strong hands were bunched in the slightest of fists, telling her he was nervous, just like her. Her gaze found his eyes; striking eyes that spoke volumes, a fact that he was no doubt oblivious to. Ariadne smiled inwardly. He was most definitely worth it.

"You know I could find out if I wanted to," he smirked. "Finding out things is sort of my speciality."

"By all means Arthur," she chuckled, "head back to your room, do your little '_research_' thing and come find me." Her laugh caused his heart to skip a beat. His pulse has been racing since he found her in the hotel lobby, waiting for him. The beaming smile that graced her face when he walked in, a smile that was only for him, had taken his breath away. He was still struggling to regain composure, even now. He had fought projections in zero-gravity environments, been shot at more times than he could count, but never had he been so nervous. He felt naked, like his heart was out in the open for all to see.

"Funny," he responded, impressed with her wit. Her dry sense of humour fuelled by her intelligence was one of the things he found most fascinating about her. She had him captivated.

"In all seriousness, where are you taking me?" Although he knew she wouldn't tell him, it gave him an excuse to gaze upon her again. Ariadne had a uniform of sorts – jeans, scarves and sweaters. She hid herself under mountains of clothing. He couldn't help but wonder what she was afraid to show the world. Tonight she had relinquished that uniform. Little did he know she had spent almost an hour debating over her wardrobe. She finally opted for a simple navy a-line skirt, a fitted blouse and a pair of patent leather slippers. She pulled out her favourite lavender coloured scarf with every intention of wearing it, but at the very last moment chose instead to toss it onto her bed.

"You aren't very good at surprises are you?" she asked, her face suddenly serious.

"No," he admitted, "I am definitely not good at surprises. It's my job to know every little detail of a situation. Going into something blind, without that knowledge, it makes me feel... edgy."

"Do you trust me?" She could have been joking, but she wasn't. Arthur knew immediately when he met her stare that she was serious. There were few people in this world that he trusted. Those who were in that very small group had earned it, in his mind.

Ariadne watched the expression on Arthur's face as he contemplated her question. Trust is not something that she easily gave and she imagined it was the same for him. After everything that had happened with Saito and the inception, she trusted Arthur with her life. She thought he had felt the same way, but the awkward pause made her question that fact.

"I do trust you," he admitted. "And that's a big deal because I don't trust a lot of people," he added with a chuckle.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I'm flattered," she whispered, her emotions betrayed by a blush that crept up her face. "Since you trust me, I can then assume that you can wait until we arrive?"

"If I must," he grunted. He was unimpressed about remaining in the dark, but was willing to do it for her. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Let's just say it could be an evening of firsts," she smiled, "if I have you figured out at all."

"I'm extremely complex you know." Truthfully, Arthur felt that he was rather predictable and even somewhat dull. Not that he wanted her to know that.

"Of that, I have no doubt." He turned to her, his head tilted only slightly and gave her a smile. She felt her heart melt as his eyes delved into hers, into the very depths of her soul. She felt undone as he looked upon her, as if every secret she ever had was now his as well. If a single look could turn her into a pile of protoplasmic goo, what would she do if things were to progress further; to move beyond longing glances and shy smiles? No man had ever held this kind of sway with her. This notion both excited and frightened her.

Mal had asked if she knew what it was to be a lover. Ariadne was not innocent in that department. There were a few boyfriends in her past, but none had caused emotions even close to what she felt with Arthur. If being a lover was to be in love, then she had never been one. Part of her was embarrassed by this truth, but a tiny voice in her head told her to be proud instead. Love is not something you should give away so easily, it told her. It's precious and reserved for only the most special of people. She had only known him for a short time, but Ariadne could feel herself falling.

The pair settled into a comfortable silence, the kind of stillness that takes most people years to develop. She wished she could hear his mind. Did he have doubts just like her? Did he know what it was to be a lover?

His hand, warm and strong, slipped into her cool grasp. "What are you thinking about?" His voice was barely above a whisper. How easily he read her. Without a word he knew that something was troubling her.

"It's nothing really," she murmured in reply. "My mind just keeps going over what happened in there, between Mal and Cobb. There was so much love and hate, so much pity and remorse. It was overwhelming." Ariadne paused, pondering on the complexity of human emotions. "I wish I knew her."

"Mal?" His forehead wrinkled in confusion, like it did when he was uncertain of something or frustrated.

"Yeah. You said she was lovely. It would have been nice to know that side of her. The Mal I met wasn't so... pleasant. She was so bitter and full of hate."

"Did she say something to you? Is that what has you so engrossed?"

"She just..." Ariadne stuttered, "well... never mind. It's stupid really." She started to laugh at her own absurdity. "Why is it whenever I'm around you the truth just tumbles out of my mouth?"

"You'd rather lie to me?" he asked with a sly grin on his face. Flirting seemed to be contagious she thought as she felt her skin redden yet again.

"No of course not," she replied, squeezing his hand tightly hoping he felt reassured. "I just think... well I'm a little too honest. It's embarrassing. I feel like you can read me like a book."

"I was just thinking the same about you. I try so hard to be unreadable, but you..."

Ariadne stopped walking, pulling him close to her. She felt the heat from his body against her own as she reached for his other hand. "I what?" she whispered.

Arthur's hand moved from hers, cupping her face. Her heart was pounding so loud she felt certain he could feel it. His thumbs glided over her cheeks, a slow rhythm that had her hypnotized. Her breath caught in her throat as he slowly descended upon her. Their kiss was sweet and gentle, walking the finest of lines. Both holding back; both wanting nothing more than to give in. Her heart pounded in her ears, as his forehead came to rest upon hers.

"You break through my walls. I crumble," he whispered.

"What the hell are we going to do?" she chuckled, lightening the intensity that had grown between them. Arthur pulled her into a hug. He was not a large man, but he wrapped around her small frame like a blanket. She felt so safe with him. Her heart slowed and her breathing became regular.

"I know," he laughed quietly, "we're screwed." She knew he was joking, but the logical side of her worried that he was right. This was dangerous. She pulled out of his embrace just far enough to find his eyes.

"This could go badly you know. I paced around my room for hours worrying about it. I almost cancelled on you." She should have been shocked by her bluntly honest statement, but as she said, the truth just sort of comes out whenever he's around.

"I know," he sighed, breathing in deeply, taking in her scent. "I almost cancelled too."

"Really? What made you change your mind? I thought you were the logical one." Maybe he had come to the same conclusion that she did. All they needed were some boundaries and clear guidelines.

"Actually," he laughed, "it was Cobb of all people." She wasn't surprised that Dom had contacted him. Not wanting to interrupt his thoughts, she let him finish. "He's known from the beginning... how I felt. He said what happened between him and Mal could have been avoided – that he was the one that pushed too hard."

"That couldn't have been all he said," she replied sceptically. "You're much too cautious to let a few words change your mind."

"How well you know me." Arthur smiled as his hand found its way back to her face, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "In the end all it took was one question."

There was nothing else in the world, but the two of them. The sounds of the cars had disappeared. The people walking on the street were a distant memory. All that existed was this moment. She found her way to her pocket, clinging to her totem. _This is real_, she told herself, _you're not dreaming_. Gathering all her courage she asked him what the question was. What had led him here tonight? She felt one of his hands leave her face, leaving an echo of warmth on her skin. She saw him place it in his pocket. She knew he was reaching for his totem as well.

"He asked if I wanted it bad enough."

"And?" A lump formed in Ariadne's throat; a sum of all her fear and doubt. This was it. This is when her heart is smashed into a million tiny little pieces. She suddenly felt so foolish for succumbing to her emotions. She could have held this back; could have reined these feelings in before they got the best of her.

Just as she about to run away, she saw him beam and his eyes dance. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, laughing ever so slightly. "What do you think?"

She pulled back far, smacking him on the shoulder. "Don't ever do that to me again!" she bellowed. "I was this close to running away. I thought you were going to tell me... well, you know what I thought." Arthur's laughter at her expense caused her to huff and her lip to pull into a pout. She knew she had a good pout. She had used in the past, not often mind you, but just enough that she knew she could get her way when she needed to.

"Oh now Ariadne," he laughed, pulling her back into his embrace. "No sulking. We're supposed to be having fun. Speaking of that, when are we going to arrive at this mysterious location?" His head spun round, first looking left, then right, desperately trying to glean the destination from their surroundings.

"We're already here."

"What?" he said thoroughly confused. He continued to search the buildings until his eyes settled on the only possibility. He let a loud groan escape his lips as he turned his head back. Ariadne was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You've got to be kidding me."


End file.
